En estos tiempos tener un día tranquilo parece imposible
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Romano estaba teniendo, por más extraño que parezca, un día tranquilo. Todo cambió cuando recibió un solicitud de amistad de "Lovino Vargas". Al parecer tener un día tranquilo era imposible para Italia del Sur.


Amé escribir esto. Realmente lo amé. Había olvidado cuánto amaba el Spamano, si es que esto cuenta como un Spamano xD ¡Espero que les guste! Una especie de continuación de "La Curiosidad Mató al Gato y Desmayó a Romano", "Y esto pasa cuando dejas que tu hermano pase tiempo con un alemán" y "Conferencia Mundial: Acabemos con el Yaoi". ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Hoy estaba teniendo un buen día, un muy maldito buen día. Paz en la casa, Veneciano sin joderme la existencia, ninguna llamada molesta de ningún hijo de puta... En fin, todo iba perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto, seguramente el Barbudo iba a darme alguna mala noticia. Siempre acaban cagandome el día de alguna manera.

Estaba yo ahí, usando la jodida computadora, en la mierda esa de Facebook (estúpido Stati Uniti con sus mierdas de Internet que hacen que las almas de los pobres seres humanos se absorban, cazzo) donde los bastardos de mis contactos (algunos eran gente de la cual no tenía ni puta idea, yo sólo acepto las solicitudes de esos bastardos para cagarme en sus desgracias, sobre todo la de los adolescentes, además de que una que otra signorina es bonita) publicaban sus idioteces de cada día, sumadas a las estupideces de las naciones. Tsk, Japón se la pasa compartiendo imágenes de dibujos chinos, igual que la húngara, ¡esa tipa está enferma! ¡Se la pasa compartiendo imágenes de porno homosexual! ¡¿Por qué las mujeres no son normales hoy en día?!

Aunque Bélgica no está tan salida... O eso quiero creer. Debería advertirle que no se acerque mucho a esos bastardos. O a Francia. Mucho menos a Francia. Joder, una vez el gabacho me dio un "toque", no sé que diablos significa eso, pero vomité todo mi almuerzo ese día.

Y esta mierda estaba jodidamente aburrida mientras bajaba por el inicio. Casi la cierro para ir a recalentar la pizza que quedaba de ayer y comer algo, pero como soy un maldito idiota, no lo hice. No lo hice porque vi una solicitud de amistad en el dibujito gay de las dos personas juntas, justo al lado del icono de los mensajes.

Cuando me fijé, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Lovino Vargas me había enviado una solicitud. ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Amigos en comunes: Feliciano Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Elizaveta Hédeváry, Honda Kiku, Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Bielschmidt...

¡¿Acaso este maldito hijo de puta esta haciéndose pasar por mi?! ¡Ya vería el bastardo lo que era intentar imitar a quien alguna vez fue el jefe de la mafia, joder! ¡Le romperé la puta cara virtualmente!

Lo acepté. Lo acepté sólo para mandarlo bien a la mierda antes de denuncirlo y bloquearlo. Pero antes de que yo pudiera hablarle, el bastardo me envió un mensaje.

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[ (~*O*)~ Fusososo, ¡Lovi!]_

...¿Fusososo?

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_Espagna?! ¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo en un maldito perfil con mi nombre?!_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[Joo, ¡Lovi! ¿Como sabías que se trataba de mí? ¡Quería darte una sorpresa!]_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_Eres el único idiota capaz de escribir 'fusososo'._

_¡Responde mi puta pregunta!_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[Oh, sí. Es una cuenta de RP! :D]_

_[Hungría me estuvo hablando del Rolplay]_

_[¡Y pensé que sería divertido rolearte!]_

_[=7=]_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_...¿RP? ¡¿Por qué mierdas me hablas entre corchetes?!_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[¡Porque no puedo hablarte como personaje! Los corchetes encierran al user]_

_[Me siento encerrado :( ]_

_¡Pues te jodes bastardo!_

_[ :( Hasta el Lovi que yo roleo me maltrata. El jefe está triste]_

_N-No pongas esa cara idiota... -le da un besito en la mejilla, sonrojado como un tomate-_

_[ *O* Fusososo, ¡Lovi me quiere!]_

...Pero qué carajos...

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_Bastardo, ¿qué mierdas acabas de hacer?_

_¡¿Y QUÉ ES RP?!_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[=7= ¡Estaba roleandote! RP es Rolplay~ Finges ser otra persona :3 ]_

_[Lo utilizas como tu personaje]_

_[Y hacer una historia en base a él]_

_[Fusososo ¡es divertido!]_

_[Primero me roleaba a mi mismo]_

_[Hasta que un día me agregó un Inglaterra]_

_[Creo que su user se llamaba Ikana... o algo así]_

_[ :C Me quiso sodomizar]_

_[¡Usó rosas! D: ]_

_[ :D Pero el Jefe salió victorioso, Lovi, no te preocupes!]_

_[Entonces después quise rolearte a ti, porque los pj's que habían de ti no me gustaban =7= Eran muy tristes, y no tenían confianza en sí mismos, además de que me golpeaban, snif ¡Tú no eres triste! ¡Tú siempre estás feliz para el Jefe! ¡Y me quieres 8D ]_

_[Así que comencé a rolearte :3 ]_

_[Además, así puedo hacer mi Spamano ^^]_

_[¡Lovi! ¿Qué tal si te haces un España y roleamos Spamano juntos? :D ]_

_[Eh, Lovi, ¿Qué dices?]_

_[¿Te gustaría? :D ]_

_[Lovino~ ¡Contestale al Jefe!]_

Sólo necesité leer "Spamano" para entrar en su perfil. La primer imagen que veía en su puta portada era una... justamente Spamano. Él recostado sobre mí, abrazándome por la cintura, y yo molesto y sonrojado. ¡ODIO AL MALDITO IDIOTA DE JAPÓN! ¡CONCERÁ MI FURIA!

El último rol del bastardo al parecer había sido con un tal "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", y sólo me fue necesario leer el último comentario para saber que esto también era cosa de enfermos.

"_Me estremecí entre sus brazos al sentir su lengua recorrer mi rizo. Entrecerré los ojos con lágrimas en ellos y el bastardo me arrancó un gemido ahogado._

"_N-Ngh..."_

_Rasguñé su espalda sin mucha fuerza. Lo quería- no, lo necesitaba dentro. Necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba su caliente churro en mi interior, y no sabía cómo pedirlo si apenas podía hilar mis pensamientos._

"_M-Más" Susurré, y creo que él comprendió a qué me refería, porque metió dos de sus dedos en mi entrada..."_

…

No pude seguir leyendo. Creo que una vena en mi cerebro casi explota.

Subí más en su perfil hasta llegar al cuadro donde podía publicarle algo y me troné los dedos.

"_A sabiendas de que hay un impostor haciéndose pasar por mi, tomé mi arma, un par de granadas y una puta tabla con un clavo en ella, encaminándome a la casa del hijo de puta._

_Sabía dónde vivía, lo había descubierto de alguna forma que al parecer no importa porque estas mierdas del rol son completamente incoherentes y cada quien crea su propio universo de mierda, y tiré la puerta de la casa de "Lovino" a patadas._

_El imbécil volteó a verme sorprendido, yo sonreí._

–_¡ESTO TE PASA POR ROBAR MI IDENTIDAD, CABRÓN! -le grité, golpeándolo con la punta de la tabla en el estómago, luego en la cabeza. El bastardo gritó, y lloró. Hasta se cagó encima en el suelo._

–_¡Muerete, hijo de puta, muere! -seguí gritando, dándole más golpes. Luego, tiré la tabla a un costado. Saqué mi arma y disparé a sus piernas y su entrepierna. También a su estómago. Todo mientras él imploraba perdón-. ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, BASTARDO! -volví a gritarle, pateándolo._

_Y ahí, medio muerto y cagado, lo escupí. Luego me fui, destapando mis granadas y tirándolas dentro de su casa, alejándome a paso lento._

_Una vez que estuve a una distancia prudente, la casa explotó._

_No más falsos Lovino's por hoy."_

Y me puse de pie, buscando mi arma. Iba a cumplir con eso, por supuesto que iba a cumplir con eso,¡lo mataría a él y a todos los Españas con los que se revolcó! ¡Sobre todo a ése con el que tenía una relación! ¡Iba a llenarlos de plomo!

Cuando volví a fijarme en la computadora, con todo ya listo para salir (excepto por las granadas, tsk, Veneciano dice que esas cosas son peligrosas, ¡No es como si fuese a metérmelo en la boca de nuevo, maldición!), vi dos notificaciones.

El idiota le había dado "Me Gusta" y dejó también un comentario.

"_Hoy era un día de descanso para mí. Oía la tele, pero no le prestaba el mínimo de atención, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo imágenes de Antonio, preguntándome qué estaría haciendo, si me extrañaría. Seguramente él también pensaba en mí, y eso me hacía sonreír. Cuando me puse de pie para llamarlo, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido._

_Alguien había tirado la puerta de mi casa abajo, alguien muy igual a mí. Me gritó algo y luego me golpeó con una tabla. Yo grité pero él no paró. Hasta en el estómago me había golpeado, y yo que estaba frágil del vientre... bueno, me terminé por defecar..._

_Dijo que me muriese, y yo me sentía pronto a hacerlo, pero continué rogando para que dejara de lastimarme. Deseaba con el alma que Antonio estuviese allí para protegerme, pero sabía que él no llegaría. Y no porque no me amase, sino porque no podría saberlo. ¿Cómo saber que un clon de mí llegaría a casa para matarme?_

_Me disparó, ¡El dolor de los disparos era agónico! Pero me aferré a la vida. Quería ver los ojos verdes que tanta felicidad me daban aunque sea una vez más._

_Él me escupió, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, y luego se fue con un portazo._

_Lo vi arrojar unas granadas a la casa por medio de las ventanas. Cuando vi los objetos cerca mío, cerré los ojos, rendido a mi destino._

"_España, te amo" pensé, rogando porque él estuviese bien, pidiéndole a Dios que lograse a oír mis últimos pensamientos, y también que no llore por mí._

_Después de todo, yo ya estaba muerto..."_

…

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[¡Fusososo! ¡Lovi, ese starter fue genial! *^* Fue un lindo AU ]_

_[Aunque, tontito~ no debes manejar las aciones de los demás sin consultar ^^]_

_[*acciones]_

…

Bien, olvídense eso de que a Veneciano le parecen peligrosas las granadas, explotaré la casa de este hijo de puta mientras él está dentro.

* * *

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[ :C Bel, creo que Roma se enojó conmigo]_

**_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_**

_/¿Cómo que se enojó? D: ¿Por qué?_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[T^T No lo sé, hace un rato me dejó un starter donde mataba a mi Lovi, y yo le contesté, ¡No le dio me gusta! :C ]_

**_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_**

_/Oh, sí, lo vi ^^ ¡Iba a entrar con mi español para salvarte! Pero vi que supiste manejarlo n_n_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[Sí, eso no me preocupó mucho~ era un AU :3 sólo que se olvidó especificar]_

_[ :c el problema es que ahora no me contesta en el chat. Estoy preocupado :C ]_

**_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_**

_/No te preocupes, España~ seguro sólo se distrajo con otra cosa, ya sabes como es Lovi ^^_

**_Lovino Vargas_**

_[*suspiro* Supongo que tienes razón...]_

_[¡Oh! ¡Acaba de llegar! :'D Fusososo, tiró la puerta!]_

_[Tiene un arma...]_

_[*^* Enseguida vuelvo, Emma, creo que tiene hambre, ¡hasta luego!]_

Desde el otro lado de la computadora, Bélgica sonrió nerviosa. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por su sien.

–Me pregunto si esta vez sí debería ir a salvarlo... -susurró para sí misma.


End file.
